


Free Will

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [7]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: He gives her time to make up her mind. A choice is one thing; a fully conscious decision is something else entirely.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Free Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts).



He knows a lot about her, could learn more about what she likes in a blink of an eye. And he didn’t need to read her thoughts for that – he caught glimpses of them sometimes when she was watching him.

There was no need to wait for dreams; they were meeting often enough when he was teaching her Engwithan. It would have been easy, to nudge her towards him earlier. But he didn’t. Not like that, anyway. Not with cipher tricks.

Her choice would have been the same; she had been thinking about him for months. But he waits, gives her time to make up her mind. A choice is one thing; a fully conscious decision is something else entirely.

It will not be fully conscious. There are things he is not allowed to tell her. There are things she will not understand until she sees for herself, and by then it will be too late.

She has been chosen by Woedica, and by him. And one way or another, she will take her place in their plans. Dutiful, devoted – perfect – he cannot let that potential go to waste. Even if that would be kinder. But reason has to rule over kindness in this.

There is little room for choices in their line of work; only things that have to and things that can be done. Thaos understands it better than anyone else. That is why he wants to give Nona as much freedom as possible while he still can.


End file.
